Por um momento
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Após a morte de Cassius, Aiolia ataca Shina para impedi-la de cometer um erro. O que acontece quando o leão começa a cuidar da amazona de cobra? Meu primeiro OriaShina.


Por um momento

A dor de cabeça ainda era forte quando Shina abriu os olhos. Sentiu uma brisa leve que lhe cortava o rosto e percebeu que estava sem a máscara. Passou as mãos pelo rosto apenas para confirmar o fato. Percebeu também alguns arranhões nas bochechas e um ferimento no abdome, coberto por curativos. Levou alguns minutos para se lembrar do que acontecera e para notar o rapaz loiro no canto do pequeno chalé, que a olhava sentado em uma cadeira.

— Boa tarde, Shina.

— Aiolia? Mas o quê...?

— Você se lembra de alguma coisa do que aconteceu?

— Sim... Apenas partes... Cássius foi morto... — nisso Aiolia baixou o olhar.— E eu ia... ia fazer alguma loucura... E você...

— Eu impedi você.— respondeu ele indicando o ferimento na barriga da amazona.— Sinto muito por isso.

— E o que eu faço sem máscara? Você não devia me ver assim!

— Relaxa, Shina! Eu já te vi sem a máscara antes! Quando eu... feri você... você caiu no chão e a máscara saiu do seu rosto. Reparei que ele estava um pouco arranhado e cuidei disso também.

Shina se permitiu um sorriso, esquecendo que agora não tinha máscara para ocultar o gesto. Estava surpresa com tantos cuidados do leão; ela nunca havia sido exatamente amiga com ele. Longe disso, sempre que podia irritava, provocava... Na verdade, ela era assim com qualquer um, mas tinha uma implicância especial com Aiolia... Não sabia bem porquê.

Olhou novamente para o rosto preocupado do leão e não pôde deixar de sentir um certo carinho por ele, juntamente com algum ódio por ele ter matado seu discípulo. Mas como podia odiar Aiolia? Ele era tão bonito... Os olhos verdes... Os rebeldes cabelos dourados que lhe caíam sobre a testa e... Não devia estar pensando nisso! Não devia estar olhando para Aiolia daquele jeito, ou sequer divagando sobre sua aparência! Forçou-se a pensar em outra coisa. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que demorou a perceber o silêncio estranho em que os dois permaneciam, já há algum tempo. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio falando alto uma dúvida que acabava de lhe ocorrer:

— E Seiya e os cavaleiros de bronze?

Como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe, Aiolia respondeu, pego de surpresa:

— Pelos seus cosmos, ainda estão vivos e lutando, mas ainda não passaram por todas as casas.

— Não devíamos ajudar?

— Não. Eles têm que sair disso, sozinhos. O que eu podia fazer para ajudar, eu fiz. E você ainda está ferida para fazer qualquer coisa.

— Mas eu...

— Descanse mais um pouco.— disse de maneira definitiva.— E me deixa ver como está esse ferimento.— exigiu, desenrolando o curativo na barriga da amazona.

Era um ferimento grande, mas já começava a cicatrizar. Aiolia começava a passar sobre ele, um pano molhado em algum remédio que Shina não conseguiu reconhecer; só sabia que ardia. Mas não pôde deixar de se sentir bem com os toques cuidadosos de Aiolia; nunca havia sido tocado com tanto cuidado por um homem.

Olhou para o rosto do loiro, como se assim, pudesse descobrir o que ele sentia. Surpreendeu os olhos do leão pousados nela, e sentiu-se incomodada ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber no que ele estaria pensando. De repente, os dois se viram presos numa situação estranha: como se fossem presa e caçador um do outro... Como se estivesse implícito que queriam alguma coisa um do outro... a mesma coisa...

— Por que você está fazendo isso, Aiolia? Quer dizer, cuidando de mim...

— Por que a culpa de você estar assim é minha, Shina. Me desculpe.

Shina não soube o que dizer. Então era por culpa... Por culpa de ter matado seu discípulo Aiolia a impediu de fazer alguma coisa drástica, por culpa de tê-la machucado, ele agora cuidava dela. Shina sentiu-se uma idiota por ter tido qualquer impressão de que o leão era motivado a fazer isso por algo mais.

Foi quando a amazona percebeu que _ela _queria algo mais do loiro. Era estranho ela se sentir assim, numa hora como aquela. Não podia haver hora mais errada para ela desejar alguém que antes mal notava. Mas ela queria. Assim como Aiolia, a amazona percebeu a proximidade de ambos os rostos; os dois pararam por um momento e ficaram apenas se olhando, em dúvida. Shina encarou esse instante como uma deixa. Pousou as mãos no rosto de Aiolia e o puxou para um beijo.

Os olhos verdes de Aiolia se arregalaram em surpresa, mas o loiro não fez qualquer movimento para impedir; pelo contrário, envolveu o corpo da amazona em seus braços e puxou-a cuidadosamente para perto dele.

Um calor estranho percorria o corpo do leão, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça era invadida por diversos pensamentos. Pensou em Marin, sentia como se a estivesse traindo... mas Marin sabia que era apenas uma amiga pra ele, uma grande amiga... Os outros que viam entre eles um desejo que não existia... Pensou nos cavaleiros de bronze atravessando as doze casas... não havia nada que pudesse fazer, pelo menos por enquanto. Pensou que o que estavam fazendo provavelmente era errado. Mas era? Por que se sentia culpado? Talvez por que fosse o que ele queria desde o começo? Desde que havia visto aquele rosto de olhos tão verdes...

Ele não havia feito nada... Shina queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, Aiolia podia sentir em cada toque entre as duas línguas. Não era amor... Apenas desejo e carinho... Que talvez pudessem se tornar algo mais... Quem sabe... Os dois sabiam que estavam pagando para ver, quando desistiram de qualquer pensamento e se entregaram apenas ao beijo: à sensação das mãos que afagavam os cabelos, dos braços que envolviam, dos lábios quentes que se tocavam, das línguas se mexendo num ritmo apaixonado, avassalador.

Pararam de se preocupar. Naquele momento ignoravam a existência do santuário, das lutas, de qualquer culpa. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher presos num momento que queriam que continuasse.

**Fim**

N/A: consegui!!! Fiz um Oria/Shina!!! Pra variar, eu não achei bom, mas quanto a esse to tranqüila... foi só o primeiro... depois eu tento fazer mais uns... esse aqui foi só pra sentir o casal...


End file.
